Blind A ROTG FanFic By nicodiangelothegirl
by nicodiangelothegirl
Summary: Bunny Wonders why jack always has his staff and even more why He always has to tap the dam thing after the fight with Pitch. So what does the rabbit do? He takes it.
1. Chapter 1

Blind

A Rise Of The Guardians

By: NicoDiAngeloTheGirl

A/N So Here is my first one-shot in the ROTG universe… I Hope You all enjoy!

Summary: Bunny Wonders why jack always has his staff and even more why He always has to tap the dam thing after the fight with Pitch. So what does the rabbit do? He takes it.

Blind

A Rise Of The Guardians

By: NicoDiAngeloTheGirl

-At The Pole-

It was in the middle of the guardian meeting that North now held monthly. Everyone was there except…

"Where is that bloody show pony? He's already a half hour late!" Bunny said with a bit of aggravation in his normally calm tone.

"is that what you call Jack now?" Tooth said amused with the nickname.

"Yeah; so what? He always calls me…" Bunny was cut off with jack flying through the open window to there right.

"Hey, Kangaroo!" Jacks said tapping his staff on the floor then dragging it behind him on the way to his seat.

"See I told you!" Bunny said in an overactive tone.

"See what Kangaroo?" Jack said in a nerves tone as he taps the brunt of his staff in a circular motion on the floor. Bunny immediately picked up on the weird action and the anxiety and fear in his tone.

He then noticed that every time he has seen Jack for about a month now he has had his hood up, he also realized with a jolt it was also when the tapping started. _Is he scared of me?_ Bunny thought as his ears flatted to the sides of his head. Tooth, North and Sandy noticed Bunny's actions and the room got quiet and still. They knew the bunny sensed something was wrong, and the way he was looking at Jack… Something was wrong with him.

"Man it got quiet in here..." Jack said the anxiety in his normal carefree tone, Freely being shown.

"Jack, Take off your hood," Bunny said but as soon as he saw Jack flinch and start to back away, he added in... "Please... Jack we want to help you."

As soon as those words hit Jack's eardrums he turned attempting to escape. He thought he had a clear path to the window, but as he took off he hit the wall with an ear-splitting wack.

As Jack fell he hit the beam of one of the rafters. Crack! the sound of his left shoulder as it hit the rafter, Jack briefly wondered who was screaming and how the heck is the rafters of North's workshop outside of the workshop. Before Jack could make sense of all his thoughts he fell into the brisk darkness of unconsciousness.

Little did Jack know it wasn't in fact outside of North's workshop but falling from the hight of the rafters in the globe room where they held their monthly meetings, as North, Tooth, and Bunny watched in horror as he hit each, one at a time.

Sandy, on the other hand, wasn't just watching but at the same time his ever so fluffy dream sand was rasing to Jack's now unconscious body Hoping to get there in time before he hit the ground.

A/N so how was the first Chapter? Let me know in the comments! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Blind

A ROTG FanFic.

By: NicoDiAngeloTheGirl

Chapter 2

A/N Here's the next chapter! But First A Recap :)

Blind

A ROTG FanFic.

By: NicoDiAngeloTheGirl

Chapter 1 Recap

Little did Jack know he wasn't in fact outside of North's workshop but falling from the height of the rafters in the globe room where they held their monthly meetings, as North, Tooth, and Bunny watched in horror as he hit each after one at a time.

Sandy, on the other hand, wasn't just watching but at the same time his ever so fluffy dream sand was raising to Jack's now unconscious body Hoping to get there in time before he hit the ground.

A/N OK now for chapter 2 :)

Blind

A ROTG FanFic.

By: NicoDiAngeloTheGirl

Chapter 2

As Jack fell, Sandy was at the ready. Dream sand and all just inches from catching Jack, But those inches didn't make it. Sandy watched wide-eyed as Jack hit the ground with a heart-wrenching thud.

The impacted was so sudden that jack's hood had flown off the top of his head showing the back of his head and his snow-white hair. Since he had landed face down.

Bunny was the first to move across the room and Neal beside Jack who now has begone to wake. The others seeing Jack beginning to move, inched closer but they stopped as Bunny put his hand up in a motion to make them stop in there tracks.

"Bunny we can help, let us see the boy." Bunny gave North an incongruousness look and simply said. "He doesn't need all of us crowding him. He needs space and medical attached. I am bringing him to the warren for that. Because I have the best infirmity that's equipped for a seasonal spirit."

"Ok, I Understand, come on Tooth and Sandy let's get some hot chocolate so we can calm down." They both nodded a silent goodbye as Bunny picked up Jack's thin body, and burst down the rabbit hole leaving a lily in its wake, and Bunny thought how thin and light Jack wasn't normal.

A/N So how was chapter 2? sorry the chapters are so short but its what I can do to update them fast enough. Please R&R! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Blind

A ROTG FanFic.

By: NicoDiAngeloTheGirl

Chapter 3

A/N Before we get started here's a recap of Chapter 2.

Blind

A ROTG FanFic.

Chapter 2 Recap

By: NicoDiAngeloTheGirl

"Ok, I Understand, come on Tooth and Sandy let's get some hot chocolate so we can calm down." They both nodded a silent goodbye as Bunny picked up Jack's thin body, and burst down the rabbit hole leaving a lily in its wake, as Bunny thought how thin and light Jack wasn't normal.

A/N ok now on with chapter 3 :)

Blind

A ROTG FanFic

Chapter 3

By: NicoDiAngeloTheGirl

Bunny ran through the tunnel's of his warren until he came to a stop at a white door with a red cross on it. He paused for a moment to catch his breath. Then while holding Jack in both his arms he pushed open the infirmary doors.

The infirmary was small with only five cots. The fifth had just been added for the there newest member for one cot was assigned for each of the guardians. Bunny just had hoped he would never have to see any of his fellow guardians on one of his cots.

"Look's like your the first one, Jack," Bunny said with a bitter smile as he placed the unconscious winter spirit on the cot.

Jacks cot was placed with a lot of thought in mind, it was next to the only window in the room and contently but not hidden in the coldest corner of the room. All thought the infirmary was colder then any other room in the warren to keep germs down. Bunny didn't really know if Jack was bothered by heat so he made sure that he had the coldest cote there.

With the thought in mind that Jack would be comfortable in the cot he had laid him down in. Bunny slowly begin to asset the damage. Thinking he would need to get Jack's hoody off of him without waking him. Bunny got the courage to cut Jack's hood open. Knowing that he will pay for it dearly later, But for Jack's safety, he would do anything.

A/N so that was chapter 3! Please R&R Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Blind

A ROTG Fanfiction

By: NicoDiAngeloTheGirl

Chapter: 4

A/N I am so sorry for not updating for a long time. I have been vary depressed. I will try to update sooner as I fight my chronic depression. Anyway Her Is The Recap From Chapter 3!

Recap: With the thought in mind that Jack would be comfortable in the cot he had layed him down in. Bunny slowly begin to asset the damage. Thinking he would need to get Jack's hoody off of him without waking him. Bunny got the courage to cut Jack's hoody open. Knowing that he will pay for it dearly latter, But for Jack's safety he would do anything.

A/N On with Chapter: 4!

Blind

A ROTG Fanfiction

By: NicoDiAngeloTheGirl

Chapter: 4

Incoherent Day Dream

Jack was flouting in and out of conciseness. Jack knew that in fact he had done this many times as he drifted in and out of a deep sleep. The feeling of flouting on a gentile breeze was all too familiar for the winter spirit. Although something couldn't stop nagging him… like something was off.

Nothing was off. Jack assured himself. He was just falling asleep. Right? Soon that nagging feeling became a burden as it turned into a loud beeping nose in his ear. A Fly? Jack thought. No not a Fly, This was different some how. Like a machine with a prescient beep. A rhythm? Like a song? Jack thought.

"Sing me a song big brother!"

Jack knew that voice. His sister, Pippa was talking to him. That can't be… Pippa died years ago Jack thought. Even so jack found him self responding with a laugh…

"Ok Pip. Here it goes."

"Let's make this fleeting moment last forever,

It's worth the wait even so far away,

Let me freeze it here forever,

Etched in my mind,

Until the day I die,

No light to break,

When your hanging by fate,

You Know what it feels like,

When your dancing blind,

All alone,

Just the beat inside my sole,

Take me home,

Where my dreams are made of gold,

In the zone,

Where the beat is uncontrolled,

I know what it feels like,

Come on make me feel alive,

Meet me under shining lights,

I've been waiting here all my life,

That feeling that you can't deny,

That your living,

Open up your eyes,

I just want to sink into your crazy laughter,

Come on make me feel like the pain don't matter,

Every second here makes my heart beet faster,

I finely think I found what I'm chasing after."

As Jack ended the song Pippa laughed with glee. All around Jack's vision began to fade from the white he was used too to it went to black. And the constant beeping became longer. The only thing he heard after that was Bunny's voice saying with a panicked tone going into a whisper.

"Oh god! He flat lined! I think we lost him…"

"No!" Was Jack's last thought until he was too tired to think. His thoughts slurring together until he couldn't think anymore. Slowly Jack fell into a unwelcome sleep.

A/N So how was the chapter? Let me know in the comments. Don't worry there will be more to come!

Also the song I didn't make it up the artiest name is: Krewella and the name of the song is called: Alive. I used the acoustic version of the song while I wrote this chapter. And I do not own the Song and I am not the Artiest of that amazing song! I am also not the owner of ROTG Either!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Everyone! Sorry For Not Updating For A Long Time. I Am Going To Be On A New Account And Will Be Finishing This Story There. The Account Name Is OutOfTheWinterWoods. Make Shure To Follow Up There. I Am Also Combining All Of My Old Accounts Onto This One Account. The Other Accounts That I Will Be Combining Are NoxTheDreamer10, NicoDiAngeloTheGirl, StarFish2016, And KnoxTheWizard. So Yet Again I Ask That Everyone Who Still Wants's To Read Theis Story To Please Go Onto OutOfTheWinterWoods Account... AKA My New Account. Thanks, And Where Ever You Go Be Safe.


End file.
